Clutches built into a rotating housing in a transmission arc known. However, due to the numerous components of clutches, the clutch can easily be misassembled in the housing. Moreover, considerable machining to position the clutch components such as the keys, support surfaces, snap-ring grooves is required. The snap rings must be able to support the clutch to apply loads. This allows considerable deflection of the pressure plate and could cause uneven contact on the friction material of the clutch discs. Moreover, there are no known provisions for ensuring lift-off of the clutch plates.